Destino
by nayaarivera
Summary: que les traerá el destino a santana y brittany? se podrán conocer? serán amigas? enemigas? podrán estar juntas y vencerle la mano al destino? todo depende del amor verdadero... con quinn y rachel pasara lo mismo? Ojala el destino pueda juntar a brittana y faberry como todos desean :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola ,este fic es dedicado brittana, las amo.. simplemente me encantan... este es mi primer fic que publico,ya que siempre solo lo leen mis amigas... espero que les guste el fic,si les gusta lo continuó. Saludos! ;)

Capitulo 1

era un dia de verano en lima/ohio . estaba santana conversando tranquilamente con su mejor amiga quinn, en un parque, cuando de repente santana queda hipnotizada por una bella joven, que estaba con alguna amiga alimentando a unos pequeños patitos de aquel parque../

Q: oye san,te estoy hablando...san? Que ves? (mirando hacia donde estaba una hipnotizada santana)  
S: Que? ah? me estabas hablando? (Haciéndose la desentendida)

"Q: no me escuchaste nada de lo que te estaba contando?  
S: Lo siento,solo estaba pensando en algo  
Q: pensando en algo? o mirando a aquella rubia de allá? (molestandola con cara atractiva)

S: Que? Yo? no,solo estaba mirando a los patitos (contesto un poco colorada)  
Q: no me mientas santana,sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y siempre nos contamos todo

S: jajajaajj si,Quinny lo se. pero no miraba a la bella rubia (con cara de enamorada) Digo, osea no miraba la rubia esa, solo miraba a los pequeños patitos. ( tratando de que quinn no notara lo que habia dicho)  
Q: mmmm... Bueno santana,te creo :)  
S: si,si. Y que era lo que me estabas contando? (Cambiando el tema rápidamente)  
Q: Aah,cierto. Si, te contaba que puck va a realizar una fiesta el viernes por la noche.  
S: aah. por su cumpleaños?  
Q: Exacto! esta muy emocionado con todo los preparativos.  
S: Sí, me comentó algo anoche.  
Q: Con quien iras? Ya tienes tu cita? (con cara de coqueta)  
S: Tengo que ir con cita? no creo que yo,santana lopez necesite un acompañante.  
Q: Santana EGO lopez. jajsjasj siempre tan humilde. pero tienes razón, no necesitamos acompañante.  
S: Lo se, no necesitamos.  
Q: Bueno,ya creo que es hora de irnos. mañana comienza otro año mas en mckinley ( con cara de resignación y desagrado)

S: (nuevamente estaba embobada mirando a aquella joven de rubia cabellera)  
Q: HEY! San! (pasandole las manos por la cara)  
S: ¿Qué? que me decias?

Q: te pille lopez,otra vez la estabas mirando.  
S: No,es que los patitos son muy lindos ( tratando de zafarse de quinn)  
Q:no te creo san, si te gusta, ve! invitala a salir.  
S: Que? no quinn, solo miraba los patitos.

Q: bueno san ,como quieras. Vamonos,mañana comienzan las clases.

S: Ehh si,claro,ya es tarde,vamonos (Mirando por una ultima vez a aquella rubia)

Q: Ok . Vamos

"EN EL OTRO LADO DEL PARQUE

B: Mira rach, que hermosos estoy patitos. (mirando a los patitos,con cara de niño con su juguete nuevo)  
R: si britt,los llevamos viendo un poco mas de 10 min.  
B: Pero rach,es que míralos, son muy tiernos./p  
R: si britt, he aquí el hijo./p  
B: Gracias por traerme aquí rach, eres mi única amiga aquí, sabes que solo llevo un par de meses acá y me cuesta un poco hacer amigos. (hablando un poco triste)/p  
R: Britt, me encanta estar contigo,tu también eres mi única amiga y eso que yo vivo en lima hace 3 años./p  
B: Gracias rach (abrazando a su amiga)/p  
R: De nada britt (recibiendo el abrazo)  
B: estoy un poco emocionada con entrar al instituto,espero que me traten bien ( diciendo un poco asustada)/p  
R: tranquila britt,yo estaré contigo, te presentare a mis amigos (tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga)/p  
B: Si,eso seria genial. (ya no parecía tan asustada)  
R: Britt,creo que deberíamos irnos,ya es tarde.  
B: si,tienes razón. Vamos/p

EN CASA DE SANTANA LA MISMA TARDE/p  
S: oye quinn, crees en el amor a primera vista?/p  
Q: ¿Qué extraña pregunta ma sana, eso te pedí? te enamoraste de la Rubia esto? (Cómo solicitar al enfrentar la intriga)/p  
S: ¿QUÉ? si ocurre? (Totalmente nerviosa)/p  
Q: entonces san, por que me lo preguntas?/p  
S: no nada,solo curiosidad./p  
Q: si san,seguro es curiosidad jajajjaj/p  
S: claro que si quinn,sabes que yo no creo en el amor,nunca me he enamorado./p  
Q: dices eso porque todavía no llega tu persona indicada,pero pronto el destino te hará encontrar a la persona indicada./p  
S: si,tal vez, no lo se, pero sabes que no creo mucho en el amor. ya sabes./p  
Q: si lo se san, pero créeme , pronto te llegara el amor./p  
S: como tu digas quinn,como tu digas. (pensando en si de verdad llegaría alguna persona indicada)/p  
Q: ya san, me iré a mi casa. necesito descansar y estar totalmente esplendida para mañana/p  
S: esta bien quinny,nos vemos mañana en el instituto./p

pensamiento de santana  
Que me esta pasando con aquella rubia? ni la conozco y siento algo por ella,quiero saber mas de ella,su nombre,de donde es,donde vive,en donde estudia, es raro, esto jamas me había pasado, tal vez sera amor a primera vista? por que apareció por el parque? sera el destino? jajajajaj no san, que te pasa, tu no crees en el amor,menos crees en el destino. no san,definitivamente no crees en el destino.  
Fin del pensamiento.

EN CASA DE BRITTANY  
R: oye britt,mañana te paso a buscar? O nos juntamos en el instituto?  
B: mejor ven a buscarme, para no llegar sola al instituto.  
R: Bueno britt, entonces mañana a las 7 de paso a buscar  
B: estaré lista esperándote.  
R: Ok britt, nos vemos mañana entonces.  
B: si mañana, adiós  
R: adios (saliendo de la casa de britt para dirigirse a su casa)

pensamiento de britt.  
Bien britt,mañana comienza tu nueva vida,en tu nuevo instituto, deja los miedos atrás. Estoy muy nerviosa y ansiosa quiero entrar,y de una vez por todas sentirme que encajo en un lugar. espero que los amigos de rach me traten bien y sean amigables conmigo, realmente me quiero llevar bien con ellos y hacer buenos amigos. ahora tratare de dormir,mañana sera un gran día, lo presiento,se que el destino tiene algo bueno preparado para mi,algo me lo dice. Espero que asi sea.

fin del pensamiento.

Ambas chicas se acostaron,cada una con sus pensamientos, pero ambas pensando en el destino,ambas esperaban dormir para comenzar un buen primer día de clases. que les tendrá el destino preparado? Estarán destinadas a encontrarse? a poder ser amigas? o algo mas que amigas?

Aqui esta el primer capitulo,segun los comentarios subo el segundo capitulo. saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eran las 6 de la mañana del dia lunes,brittany por un lado estaba muy nerviosa, se estaba preparando porque rachel la pasaría a buscar para llegar juntas al instituto, ya que para brittany sería su primer año en el mckinley.

Por otra parte estaba una santana bastante desanimada, no quería asistir al primer dia de clases,no tenia ganas,simplemente iba para no dejar sola a su amiga quinn.

En la casa de britt

B: rach,donde estas? (Dando vueltas alrededor de su cama hablando por su celular)

R: lo siento britt. Pero mi reloj no sonó y estoy un poco atrasada. No se si alcanzaré ir a buscarte (realmente sonaba triste)

B: esta bien rach,no te preocupes. Te entiendo.

R: gracias britt,nos juntamos en la puerta del instituto en menos de 15 min. te parece?

B: si rach,nos vemos allá, adiós.

R:ok britt. (Tomando un sándwich y corriendo hacia la puerta)

En casa de santana

S:quinny realmente no tengo ganas de ir (haciendo un puchero para tratar de convencerla de no ir al instituto)

Q: san,es el primer dia,no podemos faltar. Además la entrenadora se va a poner furiosa si sus capitanas no asisten al primer dia.

S: esta bien quinn,salgamos de aqui.

Q: asi se habla san,vamos andando entonces. Nos queda un largo primer dia.

S: un larguísimo primer dia (Totalmente desanimada)

En el instituto

Se encontraba una brittany muy asustada y nerviosa esperando a rachel que todavia no aparecía en su lugar de encuentro . Estaba mirando hacia los estacionamientos cuando se encontró a una morena de piel canela que le pareció muy linda,iba vestida con un uniforme de porrista acompañada de una rubia de ojos verdes. Estaba embobada mirándola hasta que rachel la asusto por la espalda .

R: BUUUU (asustando a britt por atrás)

B: dios! Casi me matas de un susto (estaba muy asustada)

R:jajajjajaja lo siento britt.(dijo un poco arrepentida)

B: tranquila, solo fue porque me tomaste por sorpresa,estaba concentrada.

R: y que mirabas tan concetradamente? (Mirándola con cara de intriga)

B: a nadie,solo miraba a aquellas animadoras (apuntando a san y quinn)

R: no britt,ellas son las reinas de este instituto.

B: son malas? (Preguntó un poco desilusionada)

R: no son malas,pero son muy populares y no nos hablan. (Un poco apenada)

B: a quienes te refieres?

R: a mis amigos,a los del glee club.

B: aah,entiendo. (Triste por saber que no podrá hablar con aquella morena que le habia llamado la atención)

R:no te preocupes britt,acompañame a buscar a los chicos. (Tirando a una triste britt del brazo)

B: bueno vamos.(siguiendo a su amiga)

En el estacionamiento del instituto

Q:bien,ya hemos llegado.

S:si quinn,lo sé. (Contestó un poco molesta la morena)

Q: eres bastante pesada cuando quieres san. (Dejando sola a san)

S: Quinny! Espera,no te vayas (alcanzando a quinn del brazo)

Q: que quieres san?

S:lo siento quinn,no es tu ?

Q:si san,vamos a buscar a los chicos.

S:gracias quinny (dandole un apretado abrazo a su amiga)

Q:no te emociones lopez,tanto me amas? Jajajja (tratando de molestar a la morena)

S: si quinny, te amo, te amo (siguiendo el juego de quinn)

Q: sabia que tarde o temprano lo admitirías (caminando por los pasillos del instituto)

S: jajajajjas no lo creas quinn,sabes que santana lopez nunca se enamora. (Riendo por lo sucedido)

Q:lo se lopez,tu no te has enamorado aun.

S: no existe ser humano capaz de domar a snixx (con cara de triunfo)

Q: eso lo dices por ahora

S:no lo creo quinny,no lo creo.

En la sala del glee club

R: hola chicos! (Gritando apenas abrió la puerta de la sala)

M: hasta que apareces rachel

R:Las estrellas siempre se hacen esperar mercedes.

K: extrañaba tu modestidad rachel.

R: si kurt,yo también te extrañé (dándole un abrazo al chico)

T: quien es la chica que te acompaña rach?

R: chicos,ella es mi vecina britt,se mudó hace poco a lima y estudiará acá,será nuestra compañera

B: si hola a todos (un poco nerviosa) soy brittany pierce,como dijo rach soy nueva aquí y por lo tanto no conozco a nadie.

A: no te preocupes brittany, seremos tus amigos desde ahora, me presento. Soy artie (estirandole la mano para darle un apreton de manos)

B: hola artie, un gusto. (Regalandole una sonrisa)

Asi se pasó la hora para brittany, conoció a todos sus nuevos amigos,se sintió muy agradecida de rachel por haberle presentado a sus amigos,ya que sin su ayuda aun estaria sola en este nuevo instituto.

En la cafetería del instituto

P:jajajajja creo que desde ahora visitare mas seguido las clases de matemática (con cara de galan)

Q: solo irás porque te interesa liarte con la profesora nueva.

S: si puck,opino lo mismo que quinn.

P:chicas ya saben que puckerman necesita acción todos los dias.

F: es un poco mayor no crees puck? (Mirando confuso a puck)

P: mi amigo,para el amor no hay edad y para noah tampoco.

Q: si,finn tiene razón, es mucho mayor que tu puck.

S:dejenlo ya chicos,si sabemos que para puck no hay límites.

F: tienes razón.

P:chicos,como estan para el sábado? (Cambiando el tema muy entusiasmado)

F:mas que listos para la fiesta,cierto chicas? (Mirando a quinn y san)

S: por supuesto puck,estamos listas

Q: invitaste a todo el instituto?

P: exacto quinn,será inolvidable la fiesta.

S:hasta los perdedores del glee club?

P: jajaja no san,como crees? (Mirandola con cara de "eso es obvio")

S: Ya me habia parecido extraño (riéndose con todos sus amigos).

Al otro extremo de la cafetería

M:supieron que puckerman hará la fiesta del siglo? (Mirando a sus amigos)

T:si mike,pero nosotros no estamos invitados

R:es verdad, tina tiene razón.

A:ellos nunca nos invitan a nada,es como que no existiéramos en su mundo

M:jajajajja es que no existimos (contagiando a todos con su risa)

B: y por que nunca los invitan? (Preguntando un poco confusa)

R: verás britt,en este instituto hay como una especie de pirámide de popularidad y nosotros estamos de loz últimos en esa pirámide.

B: wow,tanto asi? (Un poco sorprendida)

A:asi es britt,pero no te preocupes, nosotros sabemos como llevar con los populares.

B: y quien es puckerman?

R: ves a aquellos cuatro que conversan en otro extremo? (Apuntando donde se encontraban quinn,puck,finn y santana)

T:puck es el de la cabeza con cresta

B: aaah lo veo. (Mirando a puck)

M: el otro tipo se llama finn hudson,el mariscal de campo.

T: la rubia es quinn fabray,la co-capitana de las porristas.

M: y la morena es santana lopez,la otra co-capitana.

B:no logro verlas,estan de espaldas (tratando de verles las cara)

R:si las has visto britt

B:si? Cuando? (Tratando de hacer memoria)

R:son las chicas que estabas mirando cuando te encontré.

B: son ellas? (Mas emocionada de lo que quería demostrar)

R:si britt,ellas mismas. Por que tan contenta? (Intrigada)

B:no por nada, a que hora nos toca entrar a clases? (Tratando de cambiar de tema)

A: en exactamente 2 minutos. Vamos chicos, nos toca con el señor shue.

M:ok artie,vamos.

Pensamiento de britt

No puedo creer que aquella morena sexy sea una de las personas mas populares, eso quiere decir que no podre ser su amiga,que triste,me hubiera gustado poder acercarme o al menos que supiera de mi existencia, creo que voy a tener que conformarme con saber que se llama santana lopez y que es co-capitana de las porristas.

Fin del pensamiento


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

**En la sala del señor shue.**

R: eey! Britt (tratando de que britt le pusiera atención)

B: Si, dime rach. que ocurre?

R: estas bien? estas como en las nubes

B:no rach,no tengo nada, estoy bien (poniendo su mejor sonrisa para sonar creíble)

R: segura?

B: si, no te preocupes

R: entonces pone atención para que nos vaya bien en la prueba que viene la próxima semana.

B:si, eso hare.

**En otra sala del instituto.**

S: esta clase es tan aburrida

Q: san,ni siquiera pones atención

S: es que es realmente muy fome,me da sueño

Q: bueno san, solo nos queda un par de minutos

S: si, después nos toca entrenamiento con las animadoras

Q: cierto, ya se me habia olvidado

S: tienes tu cabeza en las nubes mi querida quinnie. quien te trae asi? (ahora santana molestaba a quinn)

Q: Que? por que dices eso? ( un poco sorprendida)

S: este ultimo tiempo te he notado distraída, como un poco en la nube del amor, o no?

Q: jasjajsjasja No san,no. (poniendose colorada)

Pr: Señoritas fabray y lopez, si siquen hablando las tendre que poner afuera de la sala.

SyQ: lo siento. (dejando de hablar)

**Hora de salida.**

R: que haremos ahora chicos?

T: vamos a comer helado

A: yo creo Britt debe decidir (Watching enamorado de la cara)

B: yo? por qué?

A: eeem.. porque eres nuestra nueva amiga (un poco nervioso)

M: yo creo que artie tiene razon, britt debería escoger.

B: bueno, que les parece si.. (britt estaba pensando en que hacer,cuando de repente vio a santana a lo lejos dirigiendose al gimnasio junto a quinn y las demás animadoras)

R: britt? estamos en la tierra...

M: eey. tierra llamando a britt,tierra llamando a britt!

B: que les parece si vamos al gimnasio?

R: mirando hacia donde veia britt, dijo: si,yo creo que la idea de britt suena muy bien.

K: es enserio chicas?

T: por que quieren ir al gimnasio?

M: ademas estaran las animadoras ensayando

R: por eso

k: quieres ir a ver a las animadoras rach? (preguntando sorprendido)

R: que? no, yo decía que por eso mejor vamos a otro lado ( tratando de pasar desapercibida)

T: esta bien,entonces vamos al parque?

A: mejor vamos por unos helados.

B: si,vamos por unos helados mejor.

Pensamiento britt

porque rachel había apoyado mi idea de ir al gimnasio a ver a las animadoras? Y yo por que quería ir alli? sera que me gusta santana? no, britt, no te puede gustar ella. pero es que es muy linda, sus ojos son hermosos, su piel color canela, jamás habia visto a alguien con una sonrisa tan perfecta, basta britt. no puedes pensar asi. no en santana.

fin del pensamiento

**En el gimnasio**

Q: espero que la entrenadora nos deje salir antes hoy

S: eso lo dudo quinn

Q: si,yo tambien

S: al menos es lo ultimo y nos podemos ir a nuestras casa

Q: yo quiero un helado (haciendo un puchero)

S: esta bien quinn,pasemos por unos helados.

Q:Siii! esa es mi san (abrazando a santana)

S: no es para tanto fabray

Q:esta bien lopez.

S: cuantas vueltas nos quedan?

Q: son 40 vueltas,llevamos 30

S: aaay! nos faltan solo 10

Q: asi es san, y después por nuestros helados

S: si quinn. invitaremos a los chicos?

Q: Si, yo creo que van a querer ir también

S:si,a finn les encantan los helados

Q: ajjajajsaj si, a puck también

S: corre,viene sue

Q: si,corre por tu vida san (tomando vuelo y corriendo mucho mas rapido y dejando un poco atras a santana)

S: eey quinn, esperama (trantando de alcanzar a quinn)

Sue: ya chicas, se pueden ir a lavar sus asquerosos traseros.

Q: tan agradable como siempre

S:lo pesada no se le acaba nunca

Q:ya san,vamos por nuestros helados

S: mira,allá están los chicos

Q: hola chicos,vamos por unos helados?

F: mi respuesta siempre sera un si para eso

P: tods sabemos que eres un gloton finn

F: me encantan los helados,me casaria con uno.

S: ERES finn sucia

F: ajsjasja era una broma san.

Q: si,como no. ajajsjaaa

P: ya vamos nenas. (tomando por las cintura a las chicas y dirigiéndose a la heladeria)

**En la heladería **

los chicos se encontraban todos sentados y charlando de su primer dia de clases,luego de las vacaciones. estaban todos muy animados conversando y contando historias de sus vacaciones, menos una, rachel.

Pensamiento rachel

habrán notado que mi interes por ir al gimnasio era por ir a ver a las animadoras? creo que no,por algo soy la reina del teatro. aunque creo que britt se dio cuenta de algo,espero no sea asi. porque no se que decirle si sospecha algo.

fin del pensamiento

M: que le pasa a rach?

T:no se, ella es la primera en hablar siempre

B: ey rach, estas bien?

K:te duele algo?

R: estoy bien chicos,solo pensaba

Me: pensando en alguien?

A: en las mercedes, el pensamiento del suelo

B:ya chicos,no la molesten.

R:gracias britt

**Por afuera de la heladería**

F:al fin hemos llegado al paraíso.

Q: definitivamente eres un glotón finn

S: tanto amas los helados?

P:miren quienes se encuentran allá al fondo. (Apuntando a los chicos del glee club)

Q: entraremos? O vamos a otra parte?

S: ellos no nos intimidan,nosotros a ellos si quinn.

Q:pero igual,mejor vamos a otro lugar.

F:por que no quieres acá? Me encantan os helados de acá.

P: siendo sinceros finn,a ti cualquier helado te gusta (molestando a finn)

Pensamiento santana

De quien es esa cabellera rubia? Que yo sepa en el glee club no había ninguna rubia, algo de ese pelo me parece conocido, lo he visto antes? No logro recordar de quien es. Y por que quinn no quiere entrar? Sera que ese alguien que le gusta es alguien del glee club?ajajjajajajaja no creo, siempre hemos ignorado a los del glee. Le preguntaré cuando estemos solas quien es esa persona que la trae en las nubes.

Fin del pensamiento

S:ya chicos,yo iré a comprar con finn y ustedes nos esperan afuera,vamos finn.

F:como mande capitán. (Haciendo gestos con las manos)

Q:buena idea san,los esperamos en las bancas

Q: cómo decir, vamos a Quinn (Quinn abrazamos llevándose)

S:hace la fila finn,iré al baño y vuelvo.

F: si capitán! (Los mismos gestos que anteriormente)

S: que gracioso finn

Santana se dirigía al baño cuando se para de frente porque en el reflejo del vidrio se da cuenta de que la rubia cabellera que le había llamado la atención anteriormente era la misma cabellera rubia del parque, quedó totalmente congelada, no sabia que hacer, no sabía si ir al baño directamente, saludarla o simplemente salir de ahí lo antes posible, mientras santana estaba en esa agobiadora situación una voz la sacó del trance.

F: Santana, eeey! Santana. (Gritando)

S:vamonos.

F:si,pero ayudame,no puedo con los cuatro helados.

S:como digas,pero salgamos rápido (tomando dos helados y saliendo lo antes posible de la heladería)

**Al fondo de la heladería**

Santana, eeey Santana!

Brittany al escuchar ese nombre se dio vuelta buscando a quien había dicho eso,miró a todos los y en la salida pudo ver de espaldas a alguien con un jersey de fútbol americano del mckinley. Todos los chicos se dieron cuenta que britt se habia girado muy bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de santana, pero ninguno dijo nada.

B:creo que es hora de irnos,esta oscureciendo ya.

A:si,britt tiene razón,es tarde.

A: Britt, me voy a la Vaya usted pierde.

A:no te preocupes rach, yo puedo acompañar a britt

M: creo que a alguien le gusta britt.

T: micrófono, silencio! No te molesta Artie. (Tomar un codazo del Novio)

B:bueno artie,vamos.

A:adiós chicos,nos vemos mañana

B:adiós,fue un gusto pasar un rato todos juntos. Gracias por ser tiernos conmigo (realmente se sentia a gusto con sus nuevos amigos)

M: no hay de que britt, eres genial!

T: mercedes tiene razón (regalándole una sonrisa)

B:gracias chicas!

**En la casa de britt**

B:bueno gracias artie

A: Britt nada, Fue un placer

B: adiós

A:adios,ha sido un placer conocerte (mirandola directamente a los ojos)

B: lo mismo opino, todos los chicos me cayeron súper bien.

A: son todo mus simpático.

MB: britt, es hora de cenar! (Gritando la mamá de britt)

B:creo que debo entrar, adiós y gracias nuevamente.

A:de nada britt, hasta mañana.

Pensamiento britt

Habrá sido la misma santana que creo que es, los chicos se habrán dado cuenta de que mi intención de ir al gimnasio era ver a las animadoras? Y que ahora casi me saco el cuello cuando me giré al escuchar el nombre de santana? Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta!

Fin de pensamiento

Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero les guste! Lamento que el primer capítulo salga con tanto símbolo, no sé que pasó. Luego subo el cuarto.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Pensamiento santana

No puedo creer que la misma rubia del parque sea la que estaba con los del glee,será la misma? O fue solo mi imaginación? Aay santana y que tiene si es ella? Recuerda que tu no te puedes enamorar.

Será que estudia en el mckinley? Será ella la persona que se refería quinn con que el destino me presentaría al amor? No puede ser, yo no creo en el destino. Pero algo dentro de mi quiere que sea ella, tal vez me llame un poco la atención, bueno un poco mucho. Gracias a finn que me sacó de ahí, mañana averiguare si era ella. Y si es así espero tener el valos para poder acercarme a ella,y saludarla, o aunque sea saber su nombre.

Fin pensamiento

Q:wow, no se demoraron nada.

F:soy muy rápido, ya saben, por mi encanto me atendieron de los primeros (dijo como todo un galan)

P: eres todo un glotón finn.

Q:santana,tu helado se te esta cayendo!

F:oye! San (pasando las manos por su cara tratando de llamar su atención)

P:que bicho le picó?

S:que? Que paso?

Q:tu helado san,se te cae.(Apuntando el helado de santana)

S:uuuh! No me habia dado cuenta

P:en que pensabas san?

S:en nada,solo estoy cansada por el entrenamiento.

Q:segura san? Estas como nerviosa

S:eeh! Yo,eem si,estoy bien,es hora de irme.

P:yo te acompaño bonita (con cara de querer algo más)

Q: no puck,yo la acompaño, no te preocupes

S:si, mejor me voy con quinn.

F: ok! Puck vamos a jugar play a mi casa?

P: me parece,vamos.

F:adiós chicas,hasta mañana

Q y S: adiós, hasta mañana.

Q:ahora me dirás que ocurrió allá dentro?

S:te acuerdas del otro dia en el parque, cuando te dije que miraba a los patitos?

Q: aah,te refieres cuando mirabas a la rubia?

S:si quinn,ella!

Q:que pasa con ella?

S: creo que la vi hoy y estaba con los del glee. (Estaba como en total shock)

Q:estas segura? Que haría ella con ellos?

S:creo que es ella,no estoy muy segura, mañana lo voy a averiguar. (Con cara de triunfo)

Q:realmente te gusta san

S:que? No,es solo curiosidad. ( Un poco colorada)

Q:san,te conozco. Creo que el amor anda en el aire. (Se le iluminaron los ojos al decir eso y santana lo notó)

S: quinn,te gusta alguien del glee?

Q:que?como?por que me preguntas eso?(muy nerviosa)

S:hoy no quisiste entrar a la heladería porque estaban ellos y se te iluminaron los ojos cuando hablas de amor.

Q:bueno,si,tal vez me guste alguien del club.

S:no me digas que el asiático? Además tiene novia.

Q:que? No,como se te ocurre.

S:kurt? El es totalmente gay.

Q:tampoco es kurt (ya no sabia que responder)

S:no se quien puede ser.

Q:te acuerdas que en las vacaciones fui a un campamento?

S:si,estuviste dos semanas y no podíamos comunicarnos

Q:bueno,allá me encontré con...

**Flash back**

Q:pucha,no conozco a nadie, mejor iré a la habitación.

Sa: hola, mi nombre es sam evans,es mi primera vez en este campamento. ( dándole la mano a quinn)

Q:hola,yo igual soy nueva aquí,y me llamo quinn fabray

Sa:mucho gusto quinn,te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Q:bueno,vamos (siguiendo a sam)

Sa:y no conoces a nadie?

Q:no (un poco triste)

Sa:yo en la mañana hablaba con una niña, rachel creo que se llamaba, no me acuerdo.

Q:y donde esta ahora?

Sa:fue a reconocer su habitación, dijo que me encontraría aquí.

Q:aaah,pues esperemos a que regrese

Sa:bueno,mira,allá viene,eeey rachel, acá (gritando y llamando a rachel)

Q:mira a quien tenemos aquí, la misma rachel berry del glee

R:quinn? Que haces tu acá? (Totalmente sorprendida)

Q:yo vine a descansar y tu?

R:eeh,yo también. Veo que ya conociste a sam (Mirando a sam)

Sa:si yo la vi sola y la salude

Q:si,asi fue.

R:que chico es el mundo

Q:fue solo una coincidencia, creo que me iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco. Adiós sam,un gusto,chao rachel.

RySa: adios quinn,hasta mañana.

Q:pero que coincidencia, jamás pensé que me encontraría a rachel,mejor dormiré un rato.

Sa:creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, son las 10.

R:si,ademas mañana tenemos el desayuno a la las 11 tenemos natación.

Sa:si,mejor descansar.

R:adios sam. (Dirigiéndose a su habitación)

**En la habitación de rachel.**

R: wow,lo unico que faltaba,ya llegó mi compañera (se encontraba molesta,por eso abrio la puerta muy fuerte,metiendo mucho ruido)

Q: quien anda ahi?

R: QUINN? eres tu? (pregunto sorpendida)

Q: no me digas que esta tambien es tu habitacion?

R:si,cre que tendremos que compartir habitacion estas dos semanas de campamento.

Q: me temo que si.

R: si te molesta puedo pedir algun cambio de habitacion

Q:no tranquila,no importa.

R: segura? esto es muy raro

Q: si,segura. y a que te refieres con que es raro?

R: a que quinn fabray,la reina de la popularidad, me hable.

Q: no es para tanto rachel

R: si eres la reina de la popularidad

Q: bueno,tal vez.

R: si,creo que voy a dormir. mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

Q: si se,desayuno y despues natacion.o no?

R:exacto. asi que adios, buenas noches reina de la popularidad .

Q: adios rachel y no me digas asi,no es cierto.

R:bueno,no te dire mas asi. Duerme bien

Q: tu también rachel,descansa.

**En la mañana siguiente.**

Sa: chicas? estan listas? (golpeando la puerta de la habitacion)

Q:rachel,despierta,nos quedamos dormidas (lanzandole un cojin)

R:auch! me dolio,me debes una quinn (sobándose la cara)

Q:asjajsja si, como digas.

R: levantate, hay que ir a desayunar

Q: ire a ponerme el bikini

R: si,yo tambien.

Sa: se demoraron un monton

Q:si,nos quedamos dormidas

R: si,pero ya estamos listas para desayunar

Sa: bueno,vamos a comer entonces.

R: sentemonos aqui

Q: esto se ve rico

Sa: esta rico,pruebalo (con la boca llena)

R: que asco sam,no comas con la boca llena.

Q: jajsasj se te ve graciosa tu boca con comida

Sa: ya chicas,terminen, hay que ir a nadar

R: si,de verdad esto esta rico

Q: mmm. si,sabe muy bien

Sa:yo termine chicas, las espero en la piscina

Q: bueno sam,nos vemos

R: que tal tu primer dia aqui?

Q:supongo que bien,no ha sido nada del otro mundo. Y el tuyo?

R:bien,me gusta venir acá y distraerme por unos días.

Q:pensé que era la primera vez que venias.

R: no,es mi tercer campamento.

Q: aaah,entiendo.

R:te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Q: bueno,dime

R:eres novia de finn? (se notaba un poco celosa)

Q:que? estas celosa acaso?

R: no,no osea,no estoy celosa

Q:no me digas que te gusta finn?

R: que? no. de verdad que no. solo era una pregunta.(se notaba sincera)

Q:bueno, te creo. y no,no es mi novio. solo somos amigos

R: que bueno saberlo. osea me refiero a que es bueno,tu osea. olvidalo. vamos ala piscina (tratando de cambiar el tema)

Q: No te entendi, pero bueno, vamos.

R: me sacare la ropa,para lanzarme altiro a la piscina.

Q: ok,yo reposare un rato y luego me meto. (sentandose mientras miraba a rachel)

Pensamiento quinn

wow. que cuerpo tiene rachel,no me habia fijado,pero es realmente hermosa. tiene unas piernas muy perfectas,su cintura es envidiable, wow y sus pechos son realmente maravillosos. quinn que estas pensando. es rachel berry, la del glee,no puedes estar pensando eso de ve muy linda con el pelo mojado,wow que me pasa. acaso me gusta rachel? no se, pero nunca antes me habia pasado eso. creo que mejor me meteré a la piscina para enfriar un poco mis pensamientos.

Fin del pensamiento.

Pensamiento rachel

el agua esta un poco helada, ojala quinn se meta a la pisci... OMG! pero que hermosa se ve quinn con bikini, parece un angel, estoy en el cielo? necesito cerrar mi boca,pero no puedo,estoy muy sorprendida ante tanta belleza. estoy como paralizada, vamos rachel tu puedes,actúa normal . sigue conversando con sam. vamos rachel, reacciona. No lo puedo evitar,es muy linda,tiene un cuerpo fascinante, rachel Berry,te gusta quinn? Wow, parece que sí, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, (Sa: rachel,rachel... cuidado) que sam? ...

Fin del pensamiento

aqui va el cuarto capitulo,espero les guste y lo sigan :) saludos,besos y abrazos 3


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Q: sam,esta despertando,ven,rapido.

Sa: vaya,rachel,por fin despiertas

R: me duele mucho la cabeza,donde estoy?

Q:estan en nuestra habitacion

R:que paso? no recuerdo nada...

Sa:ups! mi culpa,lo siento mucho rach. (dijo muy apenado)

R:que me paso? no me acuerdo

Q:bueno,estábamos en la piscina, bueno tu me estabas mirando mientras me metía a la piscina y de repente sam te llama y ssahss..

R:Que?

Sa: estabamos jugando con la pelota cuando de pronto te das vuelta a mirar a quinn y yo lanzo la pelota y sas, te llega en la cara y quedas un inconciente ,hasta ahora

Q: rachel,nos diste un buen susto.

R:que hora es?

Sa:eeh son las 10 de la noche

R: dormí toda la tarde?

Q:sip,el doctor dijo que lo mejor era dejarte dormir y que descanses.

Sa: si,yo creo que deberias quedarte aqui hasta mañana

R:ademas estoy en cama de quinn, por que no estoy en mi cama?

Q: porque la mia esta mas cerca

Sa: fue lo mas comodo,tuve que traerte en brazos desde la piscina

R:vaya,no me acuerdo de nada.

Sa: bueno chicas,yo creo que lo mejor sera que yo me vaya y que ustedes descanse.

Q:si,sam tiene razon,deberias seguir descansando rach.

R:bueno,hasta mañana sam. que descanses

Sa:hasta mañana chicas.. (saliendo de la habitacion)

R: oye quinn,de verdad te preocupaste por mi?

Q: de verdad rach,me asuste mucho (quinn iba avanzando hasta la cama en donde se encontraba rachel)

R: me gusta que te preocupes por mi (dijo mirándola a los ojos)

Q: te gusta? (pregunto sonrojada)

R: la verdad es que si quinn.

Q: me siento culpable (dijo triste)

R: No quinn no es tu culpa, fue mía, estaba distraída

Q: me estabas mirando

R:es que ... (no sabía si confesarle)

Q: es que que rach? (cada vez más cerca de rachel)

R:es que me guto como te veias en bikini ,te veías realmente hermosa

Q:... (no respondía nada, solo la miraba)

R:quinn,no te enojes, lo siento, es que no lo podia evitar,de ver... (no pudo seguir hablando porque quinn le dio un beso)

Rachel y Quinn se hicieron amigas, la verdad se hicieron amigas con beneficios y solían besarse antes de dormir, ninguna preguntaba el porqué, solo se dedicaban a pasarla bien y tener su amor de verano.

Asi transcurrieron las dos semanas y hoy era su ultimo día y los coordinadores del campamento le prepararon una despedida sorpresa.

Despedida sorpresa

Q: ooh que linda sorpresa

R: si, es linda

Q: vamos a sentarnos (tomándole la mano y dándole un beso a rach)

R: me gustan tus besos

Q: a mi también rach,son muy dulces

R: quinn te puedo preguntar algo?

Q:si rach,lo que quiera (con una sonrisa muy tierna)

R:que pasara cuando estemos en el instituto?

Q: la verdad no se rach,eso me da miedo

R:lo se, a mi también

Q: te parece que disfrutemos este ultimo dia y no pensemos en lo que pasara?

R: si mi quinnie. (dándole un beso con pasión)

Q:eres muy especial,nunca había sentido algo asi por alguien (nerviosa)

R: de verdad quinn? Por que a mi tampoco,realmente me gustas

Q: eres única,eres especial y por algo destino nos junto aca.

R:ahora creo en el destino,y le agradezco por poder encontrarte aquí (abrazada a quinn)

Q:Te quiero mucho rach (besándola)

R: también te quiero mucho quinn (volviéndose a besar)

Fin flash back

S: es verdad quinn? (totalmente sorprendida)

Q: si san,creo que me gusta mucho. (apenada)

S: me parece extraño,pero me gusta quinn,me gusta la relación. Por que no la saludaste hoy?

Q: porque no se,estoy super triste por eso (

S:tranquila quinn,mañana hablaremos con ellas (contenta)

Q con ellas? (confundida)

S: tu con rachel y yo con su amiga rubia

Q: wow,creo que es tu mejor idea

S: lo se. Ya quinn adiós,mañana se viene el gran dia

Q:adiós san,mañana el gran dia.

Al dia siguiente en el instituto

Q:mira san, alla están (apuntando a rachel y brittany)

S:ok,vamos

Q:nonoo.. espera,no puedo.

S: wow,realmente te gusta

Q:si san,me gusta en serio y no se que hacer (visiblemente triste)

S: entonces como nos acercamos a ellas?

Q: y si nos unimos al glee?

S: que? No se quinn, eso no seria bueno para nuestra reputación

Q: lo se,pero eso seria muy romántico y seriamos sus compañeras y nos podríamos acercar

S: me gusta cantar,pero no se si me atreva

Q: hay que obligar a los chicos para que ellos también ingresen al glee

S: definitivamente ellos no van a querer quinn

Q: tengo una idea en mente…. (poniendo cara de mala)

S: cuando pones esa cara me da miedo,espero sirva tu idea.

Q:déjamelo a mi.

En otro lado del instituto

R:oye britt,que canción cantaras para el glee el jueves?

B: no lo se rach,no lo he pensado (comentando triste)

R: si quieres hoy voy a tu casa y te ayudo a escoger (tratando de animar a britt)

B:si rach,eso me gustaría mucho

R: bien,además te quiero contar algo

B:te pasa algo rach?

R:no,osea si,lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien y creo que yo también le gusto,pero no podemos tener algo.

B:que? Pero si se gustan,porque no pueden tener algo? (totalmente confundida)

R:porque… (ve a santana,quinn,puck y fin conversando en otro extremo)

B: eey! Rach,oye,estas aca? (vio hacia donde miraba rach y se percato de que eran los chicos)

B: rach,creo que ya se quien te gusta

R: que britt? Que me dices?

B:creo que ya se quien te gusta,es puck?

R: que? No,claro que no, por que piensas eso?

B:no se,porque tiene pinta de chico rudo,además finn es gigante para ti,santana es totalmente hermosa,ella es como un angel de chocolate,desearía poder probar….(miraba directamente a santana con cara de enamorada)

R: britt! Te gusta santana,te descubri (mirándola con cara de sorpendida)

B:que? Bueno,si, creo que me gusta santana…. (cada vez su expresión era de mas tristeza )

R:tranquila britt,vamos a la sala y en tu casa me cuentas bien y yo te cuento quien me gusta

B:esta bien rach vamos.

En la sala del glee

: chicos,les tengo una gran sorpresa

R: que es mr shue?

Me: se casa con la señorita Emma?

K: se casa mr shue?

: que chicos? No,no es eso…. Tenemos nuevos integrantes, pasen chicos!

En eso entran finn, puck, santana y quinn,todos los chicos del glee quedan totalmente sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaron que ellos, los chicos mas populares se integrarían al glee club. Quinn y rachel quedaron frente a frente y se miraban fijamente, al igual de santana y brittany. En cambio finn y puck tenían su cara de poco amigos y totalmente serios.

: chicos,denle la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros, chicos siéntense. Bueno como ya saben,la tarea de esta semana era cantar algo que los representara. Pero ahora habran cambios.

A: que cambios?

: serán en duos

K: yo quiero cantar con mercedes

T: yo con Mike (tomando la mano de su novio)

: chicos,chicos, no las pareja las formara el destino. (todos lo miraron confundidos)

R: que quiere decir exactamente señor shue?

: escribi todos sus nombres en estos papeles, a quien llame deberá sacar uno y esa persona será su pareja para cantar el duo. (todos tenían cara de desaprobación)

: Mercedes,ven aquí y saca un papel.

Mercedes: si,me toca kurt (dándole los cinco a kurt y sentándose a su lado)

K: bien,me gusta esta dinámica señor shue.

: Tina, tú turno

T: me toco artie

: rachel, te toca

R: eeh, me ha salido quinn (mirando a quinn colorada)

Q: (no sabía que decir,solo atino a sentarse al lado de rachel y mirarla de reojo)

: Mike,te toca a ti ahora

Mi: me toca fin

: la ultima brittany, quedan dos personas,santana y puck, uno tandra que cantar conmigo,a si que britt,saca tu papel (miraba a santana mientras sacaba el papel)

B: puck ( santana la miró super triste) puck tendras que hacer un duo con el señor shue, me toco santana. (claramente estaba feliz,se dirigio a sentarse al lado de su ahora pareja de canto)

: bueno chicos,ahora que las parejas ya están conformados,deben practicar y escoger una canción que identifique a ambos. Asi que ahora se pueden mañana chicos.

S: te llamas brittany no es asi? (mirándola con cara de coqueta)

B:eeh,asi es y tu eres santana lopez (dándole un apretón de manos)

S:exacto,ahora tendremos que escoger una canción

B:si,si quieres tu puedes escoger una,nos dividimos la canción y la cantamos (nerviosa )

S: creo que mejor la escogemos juntas y cantamos juntas,no te parece?

B: creo que es perfecto.

S:si quieres puedes venir a mi casa (regalándole una sonrisa)

B:me parece que es lo mejor,cuando?

S:hoy,además es para el jueves no?

B: si,nos queda hoy y mañana para ensayar (dijo un poco preocupada)

S:si es asi,tendremos que juntarnos hoy y mañana, te parece en mi casa hoy y mañana en la tuya?

B: me parece estupendo.

S:entonces toma, esta es mi dirección (dándole un pedazo de papel con su dirección anotada)

B:la tengo,(recibiendo el papel) entonces nos vemos santana, hasta más rato (dándole un suave beso en la mejilla)

S: te espero brittany (con la voz más dulce que le salió)

B:nos vemos (saliendo de la sala)

Pensamiento santana

no puedo creer,realmente fue la mejor idea que ha tenido quinn,después de que solo la había visto en el parque y ahora tengo que cantar con ella,con brittany, con britt, es hermosa,sus ojos son como el cielo,son los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida,de tan solo verla me dan paz. Wow santana,ahora estoy empezando a creer en el destino, definitivamente quinn tenia razón,creo que el amor si existe….. Ahora ire a casa y me preparare para ensayar con britt. Espero que sea tan simpática y agradable como lo hermosa que es.

Fin del pensamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Q: ha sido una idea muy buena no san?

S:quinn,es hermosa, sus ojos parecen unos diamantes…. (no pudo deguir hablando porque quinn la detuvo)

Q:woow! Santana, detente, no que el amor no existe? No que nadie puede enamorar a santana lopez?

S: retiro lo dicho quinn, creo que britt es esa persona especial, aunque no se lo que piense ella! (apenada miraba la hora)

Q:pero hoy lo puedes averiguar o no?

S: y como lo hago?

Q: le preguntas si esta soltera,si tiene novio,o algo asi

S: y si tiene novio? (preguntando super preocupada)

Q:relájate san,mejor anda a tu casa,arréglate y espera a brittany y trata de sacerle información

S:si quinn,me tengo que ir,arreglarme y esperar a britt (pensando en los hermosos ojos de su rubia)

Q:nos vemos mañana,ojala te vaya bien

**En casa de santana**

S: mamá,ya llegue, estoy en casa (gritando y subiendo por las escaleras hasta su pieza)

M:san,hija no me saludaste

S:Sube,estoy en mi habitación

M: como no saludas a tu madre?

S:lo siento mamá,es que hoy vendrá una amiga y tenemos que ensayar para el glee club (cambiándose de ropa)

M:estas hablando enserio? (mirándola incrédula)

S:si mamá,sabes que no miento

M: santana, siempre has dicho que los del glee son los últimos de la pirámide de la popularidad, que nadie los quiere, etc

S: si,pero esta vez es diferente, además me gusta cantar

M:lo se, bueno solo subí para avisarte que ire a la casa de tu abuela, te deje cosas para comer en el cocina

S:esta bien mamá,y papá?

M:tu papá esta en el hospital,le toca turno de noche (en eso tocan el timbre de la casa)

S:mamá anda abrirle la puerta a britt por favor,me falta cambiarme los zapatos (dirigiéndose a buscar sus zapatos)

M:esta bien san, te espero abajo

B:hola,vive aquí santana lopez? (pregunto con una voz super dulce y timida)

M:si,pasa,soy Marie lopez,su mamá. (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

B:un gusto señora lopez yo soy brittany pierce

M:lo se,santana ya me conto de ti

B:aah,que bien (con una sonrisa al saber que santana le hablo de ella a su mamá)

M:quieres algo para tomar? Mientras que santana termina de arreglarse?

B:esta bien señora lopez

M:dime Marie,no soy tan vieja o si? Ajajjja altiro vuelvo (dirigiéndose a la cocina)

B:esta bien Marie (con una sonrisa)(de repente ve a santana que viene bajando las escaleras)

S:hola,britt,que bueno que ya llegaste (se fija que britt,se ve hermosa vestida con una falda y una linda polera)

B:hola santana, te ves linda (mirándola de pies a cabeza con cara de coqueta)

S:Gra-gracias britt,tu también (poniéndose colorada)

B:de nada (mirando a la mamá de santana que traía su vaso con jugo)

M:aquí tienes brittany

B:gracias seño-digo Marie (mirando a Marie)

S:veo que mamá ya te dijo eso de que la llames por Marie y no por señora porque no es vieja (preguntándole a britt)

M: ya santana,me voy a la casa de tu abuela,pórtense bien y tengan cuidado,adiós brittany (dándole un beso en la mejilla a britt)

B:hasta luego

M:santana,hay cosas para comer,atiende bien a brittany eh! (mirándolas con una sonrisa)

S:si mamá,no te preocupes por eso (le grito a su mamá que salía por la puerta)

B:me cae bien tu mamá (dándole una sonrisa)

S:es porque aun no la conoces bien,quieres algo para comer?

B:no gracias,por ahora no tengo hambre

S;entonces te parece si subimos a mi habitación?

B:eeh bueno,subamos (mirándola sumamente nerviosa)

S:o si prefieres puedo bajar la radio y practicamos aca abajo en el comedor (percatándose del nerviosismo de britt)

B:no san,no te preocupes (mucho mas tranquila)

S:bueno,entonces sígueme. (subiendo las escaleras)

B:me gusta tu cuarto,es lindo (observando toda la habitación de santana)

S:gracias britt,ven toma asiento (apuntando la cama)

B:que cantaremos? (sentándose a un costado de santana)

S:pensé que la escogeríamos ahora

B:yo había pensado la canción de madonna y brittney spierce

S: me against the music? Esa?

B: si,te gusta?

S:obviamente yo seria madonna y tu brittney? (mirándola con una sonrisa)

B: totalmente. (devolviéndole una sonrisa)

S:entonces empecemos a cantar.

**Dos horas después**

B:creo que nos ha salido super bien. (sentándose en la cama de san)

S:si,definitivamente cantas bien (sentándose al lado de britt,quedando ms cerca que la vez anterior)

B: gracias,tu también cantas precioso (mirándola super colorada)

S: britt,te puedo preguntar algo (hablándole mirando sus labios)

B:si san,dime (mirándole los labios también)

S:tienes novio?

B:que? No,tenia,ya no por que san?

S:porque si es asi,puedo hacer esto

Santana corto la distancia entre ambas y se lanzo suavemente a los labios de brittany,la cual no dudo en recibir aquel esperado beso, era un beso muy tierno,tenían una complicidad única,sus labios estaban totalmente sincronizados, hasta que alguien grito desde el comedor lo cual hizo volver a la realidad a las brittana.

M:hija ya volvi,ven a cenar

S:ya bajamos mamá (mirando directamente a los ojos de britt)

B:san,debo irme (tomando la mano de santana)

S:no britt,cena con nosotras,además tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

B: no,lo siento. Me tengo que ir. (dándole un beso en la mejilla a san y saliendo de la habitación)

S:pero britt,no (bajando con ella la escalera)

B:hasta luego Marie,debo irme. (despiendose de Marie y dejando la casa de los lopez)

M: que le acaba de pasar a brittany? Discutieron?

S: nada,no se que le paso

M:entonces por que se fue tan rápido?

S:no se mamá,tal vez se le hizo tarde,si debe ser eso (tratando de ocultar su preocupación)

M:estas segura que no pasó nada allá arriba?

S:que podría haber pasado mamá?

M:no se san,por eso te pregunto (intentando que san le contara lo que había sucedido)

S:por que me miras asi? (percatándose de la mirada de su madre)

M:sante lleve dentro de mi casi 8 meses,te conozco mejor que a mi misma,sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo,eres nuestra princesa y decidas lo que decidas te amaremos como a nada en este mundo.

S:no entiendo porque me dices eso mamá

M:te gusta esa chica verdad? (mirando a santana con una tranquilidad única)

S: no lo se mamá, es raro todo esto (abrazando a su mamá)

M:tranquila cariño,si te sirve de ayuda, yo creo que a brittany también le gustas (dándole una sonrisa a san)

S: tu crees? Como sabes eso?

M:san,tengo el doble de edad que tu, se como son las miradas de amor,y definitivamente brittany te mira con el corazón

S: mamá,eres la mejor. Te amo (otro abrazo a la mamá)

M:te amo hija,eres mi pequeñita y pase lo que pase te apoyaremos en todo.

S: crees que a papá le moleste que me guste britt?

M: san,con tu papá te amamos,y el que te guste una niña no quiere decir que te vamos a dejar de amar. Además con tu padre ya lo presentíamos ,tranquila mi amor. Ahora vamos a cenar si?

S:esta bien mami,vamos a cenar (caminando junto a su mama dirigiéndose a la cocina)

Pensamiento santana

No puede ser,hoy definitivamente ha sido un dia grandioso,aunque no entiendo la reacción de britt,será que no le gusto? O simplemente le gustan los niños? Tal vez no debi haberla besado,pero es que realmente lo necesitaba,no podía contenerme,algo dentro de mi sentí que durante el beso ella también lo disfrutaba al igual que yo,por un instante sentí que solo eramos ella y yo,mejor esperare a hablar bien con ella y preguntarle por su reacción, al menos se que mis padres me apoyaran pase lo que pase con britt. Tengo los mejores papás del mundo.

Fin del pensamiento.

Pensamiento britt

Que acaba de pasar? Como puede haber sucedido eso de un segundo a otro? Me gustó mucho el beso, jamás había sentido tantas mariposas en mi estómago por un beso, este beso definitivamente ha sido el mejor de mi vida, me encanto sentir los carnosos labios de santana sobre los mios,fue una sensación mágica. Será que le gusto a santana lopez? No creo, esto debe ser una broma, y si es un plan? Para me haría esto a mi? No,no creo que alguien como san sea capaz de hacer algo así, aaaay! No se, tal vez sea mejor hacer como que el beso nunca ocurrió. Si eso será lo mejor. Mejor ahora dormiré y esperar a que todo vuelva a ser como antes olvidar el beso.

Fin del pensamiento.

aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, espero le guste. si es asi espero que me digan para seguir subiendo los otros cap. adios... besos y abrazos :*


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Q: y que haras?

S: ahora necesito verla y decirle que necesitamos hablar (buscando a britt con la mirada)

Q: si, y que te dijo tu mamá?

S: nada,osea me dijo que me apoyaba en todo,pasara lo que pasara y que cree que britt también me quiere. (Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar la conversación con su madre)

Q: que bueno san,me alegra mucho,ojala puedan hablar y decirle a britt lo que sientes .

S:si, eso espero, esto es muy raro

Q: lo es,jamas pensé ver a santana lopez ''enamorada'' jaajjaaa

S: aun no esto enamorada quinn,no se si britt me corresponde (con una mirada triste)

Q: tranquila san,veras que todo sale como esperabas , mira allá esta con ese en sillas de ruedas (apuntando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo)

S:que hace con ese? (molesta y celosa)

Q: deben ser amigos san,están juntos en el glee. Tranquila

S: se nota que ese la esta engatusando, no dejare que se le ocurra acercarse a britt.

Q:tranquila san,vamos, tenemos glee ahora.

**En el glee club**

Shue: hola chicos,como están? Puck,quieres decir algo?

P: si señor shue. Chicos como ya deben saber el viernes , osea pasado mañana hare una fiesta en mi casa y quería decirle que están todos invitados.

K: no es una de tus bromas puck?

Me: no nos tenderán una trampa?

F: no chicos,deberían ir será fabulosa

P: finn tiene razón,será la mejor fiesta de lima, y están todos invitados. (mirando a todos con una sonrisa burlona)

T: esto es extraño,jamas nos habían invitado, jamas nos habían dirigido ni la mirada

Mi: si además ahora están en el glee

Shue: ya chicos, todos podemos cambiar y ser mejor personas. Ahora para motivarlos chicos, para la pareja ganadora habrá una cena en breadstix.

Me: con kurt tenemos la canción ganadora chicos,lo siento.

K: asi es chicos,les ganaremos (chocando los cinco con mercedes)

Shue: alguna pareja que quiera cantar algo ahora?

Todos se miraban y nadie dijo nada,lo que quiere decir que ninguno se atrevia a cantar. Todos empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas. En eso santana se percata de que artie se acerca a britt y le regala una caja de bombones.

A: toma britt, te tengo un obsequio

B: muchas gracias artie,no era necesario (le dio un abrazo y recibió su regalo)

A: oye britt,te gustaría ir a la fiesta de puck conmigo

B: no se si vaya,tal vez si vamos todos juntos

S:mira quinn,mira como la mira el muy descarado

Q: san tranquila,jamas te habia visto tan tanto te molesta ve y hablale a britt

S:eso hare, ahora mismo. (dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba britt y artie)

A: hola santana, que deseas? (mirándola muy enojado)

S: hola artie, britt necesito hablar contigo

B: dime santana,que pasa?

S: puede ser en privado? Por allá? (apuntando a otro lado mas solo)

B: bueno,esperame artie ,altiro vuelvo (acompañando a santana)

S: necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer en mi habitación

B: y que paso santana? No recuerdo (haciéndose la desentendida)

S:quieres que te refresque la memoria entonces? (mirándola directo a los ojos)

B: que quieres decir con eso? (mirándole los labios)

S: si sabes a lo que me refiero, solo dime si o no.

B: refrescame la memoria santana

S: eso hare.

En eso santana corto la distancia y beso a brittany muy suavemente, todos quedaron mirando la escena con la boca abierta, nadie hablaba, solo se miraban la caras. Las brittana sentían que estaban solas en el mundo, que solo existían ellas, que estaban en una burbuja de amor infinito. Después de un rato se separaron y se de inmediato conectaron sus miradas y juntaron sus frentes y sonreían ampliamente. En eso se dan cuenta de que estaban en la sala del glee y quedaron totalmente en blanco. Por suerte quinn fue la primera en hablar y rompió con el incomodo silencio.

Q: creo que todos están pensando lo mismo que yo, san y britt se estaban besando,chicas algo que decir? (todos miraban a las brittana)

S: eh, claro. Que si verdad britt?

B: si, estábamos ensayando para mañana. Si es eso (mirando a san y a los chicos y viceversa)

S: creo que tenemos que irnos britt. Chicos adiós,mañana nos vemos (agarro a britt de la mano y salieron de la sala)

A: que diablos ha sido todo eso? (super molesto y celoso)

Q: que no has visto? Se estaban besando. Se gustan (mirando a rachel con una sonrisa)

R: asi es, que tiene de malo?

A: que santana no es para britt, ella la hara sufrir. Tal vez es un juego, todos conocemos a santana.

Q: hey! No hables si no sabes. (defendiendo a san)

R: tranquila quinn,n te enfades (entrelazando la mano con quinn)

Me: chicas, que esta pasando aquí? (mirando la manos entrelazadas de las chicas)

Q: estamos saliendo. (abrazando a rachel)

K: esto es una broma cierto? ( mirando totalmente sorprendido)

R: no kurt, es de verdad (mirando a quinn y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

F: ahora entiendo todo

P: como es posible que las chicas mas sexys de este instituto están saliendo con otras dos chicas sexys? (desconcertado)

T: esto es raro, no entiendo nada

Me: me parece tierno,me gusta ( abrazando a rachel)

K: hey quinn, pobre que hagas sufrir a rach, cuidala eh!

Q: eso siempre. (abrazando a rach por la cintura) creo que debemos ir a buscar a san y britt no?

R: vamos a buscarlas entonces, donde estarán?

Q: cuando san quiere estar sola,se va detrás de las galerías de las animadoras. Tal vez estén alla.

R: vamos a buscarlas (saliendo del glee y dirigiéndose a buscar a las brittana)

Detrás de las galerías

S: wow,ahora que hacemos? (mirando a los ojos de britt)

B: la verdad no se, san quiero decirte que lo siento,ayer yo me asuste, y por eso Sali corriendo de tu casa, tengo miedo,jamas había sentido tantas ganas de estar con alguien, mis papás son muy estrictos y anticuados, no se como van a reaccionar si saben que me gusta una niña (apunto de llorar)

S: shh, tranquila britt. Espera! Osea que te gusto? (abrazando a britt)

B: si san, desde la primera vez que te vi en el estacionamiento y tu ni sabias de mi existencia

S: stop! Yo si sabia de tu existencia, también me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi en el parque. Solo que no sabia que el destino nos juntaría aquí, en el instituto (mirando con cara de enamorada)

B: san yo de verdad te gusto? No es un sueño? O una broma de mal gusto? (haciendo un puchero) porque si es asi, yo no…. (no pudo seguir hablando porque santana la interrumpió con un delicado beso)

S: me gustas britt, de verdad me gustas. Créeme!

B: te creo, veo en tus ojos que me dices la verdad (con una sonrisa muy amplia)

S: entonces? Que haremos ahora? Después de que nos besamos delante de todos jajaja

B: no lo se san, quieres decir que solo fue un ensayo?

S: no britt, digamos la verdad

B: y cual es la verdad santana?

S: Brittany, quieres ser mi novia? (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

B: por supuesto san (sellando el noviazgo con un beso, beso que fue interrumpido por dos chicas)

Q: hheeey! Chicas , yo que de verdad crei que estaban actuando. Jajjajaaj

R: tienes alg que contarme britt?

S: que hacen aca? Y tomadas de la mano? (mirando sus manos entrelazadas)

Q: por fin hable con rach y estamos saliendo (abrazando a su novia)

R: asi es, arreglamos todo con mi palomita (besando a quinn)

S: ajajja Palomita, que cursi Berry jaaajajaj (riéndose a carcajadas)

B: san, no seas mala,no te burles de sus nombres

S: lo siento (bajando la cabeza)

Q: creo que tienen domada a cierta morena kajajjaj

R: por fin alguien que pueda manejar a santana snix lopez

B: por que snix? Que significa eso san?

S: es mi otro yo,cuando sale mi elter ego furioso. Snix (riendo)

Q: y donde esta eso de '' a santana lopez nadie la maneja''? (haciendo burla a san)

S: decía eso porque aun no conocía a britt (mirando y tomando de la mano a britt)

B: que cursi (abrazando a san)

R: asi que chicas,que fue eso del beso? Artie estaba sacando chipas de lo celoso que estaba jajajaj

Q: es verdad, estaba super enojado y disparando palabrotas en contra de san,pero lo pare

B: pobre artie, justo antes de que llegara san me estaba invitando a salir

S: que? Que se cree ese sillas? Por que te invita a salir? (se notaba celosa)

B: tranquila san,artie es solo un amigo.

S: te creo britt. Te parece si vamos a mi casa? (preguntándole a britt)

Q: eso quiere decir que no quieren nuestra compañía?

B: pueden ir verdad san?

S: si,claro que pueden ir.

R: mejor quinnie se va conmigo a mi casa y tu con britt a la tuya, asi pueden conversan bien sus cosas. (tomando a quinn de la mano y despidiéndose de las brittana)

S:vamos a mi casa a ensayar britt,te parece?

B: si san,vamos.

**En la casa de san**

S: nos sale super bien, me gusta (acostándose en la cama)

B: si, a mi también me gusta (acostándose al lado de san)

S: mi mamá tenia razón (sonriendo al acordarse de la conversación con su madre)

B: en que tenia razón san? (preguntando confundida)

cuando te fuiste, mi mamá me pregunto que te ocurria , le dije que no sabia y me dijo que ella creía que tu también me querias.

B: osea que tu mamá sabe lo nuestro? (sorprendida)

S: si, pero aun no le cuento que eres mi novia. (besando en la boca a britt)

M:santana ya llegue (gritando desde el comedor)

B: san, ya llego tu mamá,tenemos que bajar (levantándose de la cama)

S: britt, tranquila ven (volviendo a besar a britt)

M: san,quieres ir aa… (al abrir la puerta encontró a san y britt besándose apasionadamente junto a la cama) Ups! Yo san,lo siento. Después hablamos. (saliendo de la habitación)

B: no, que vergüenza san. No, no, no. (dando vueltas alrededor de la pieza de san)

S: britt, tranquila. Bajemos explicarle las cosas. (Tomando a britt de la mano y bajando las escaleras)

S: mamá lo siento, no era lo que te imaginas.

M: tranquila san, no vi nada (con una sonrisa al ver la cara de horror de britt)

B: lo sentimos Marie de verdad no volverá a suceder. (Poniendo cara triste)

S: si mamá, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo (haciendo un puchero a su mamá)

M: hay algo que no entiendo. (con cara de confundida)

S: que cosa mamá?

M: britt, tu quieres a mi hija? (mirando seria pero con ternura a britt)

B: si, la quiero como no había querido a nadie (mirando directamente a san)

M: me encanta saber eso, ahora. San tu quieres a britt? (mirando de la misma forma a san)

S: por supuesto mamá. También la quiero demasiado (entrelazando la mano con la de britt)

M: entonces porque me pedían perdón? Si dos personas se quieren como lo hacen ustedes es normal que se besen. O no? (mirando con una amplia sonrisa a las brittana)

S: eres la mejor mamá, te amo te amo. (Abrazando a su mamá)

M: ven a qui britt, ahora eres parte de esta familia también (abrazando a britt y a san)

B: muchas gracias, de verdad me gusta sentir su apoyo.

Pensamiento britt

Me siento realmente bien, jamás había sentido tanto amor hacia otra persona. Bueno, a sam lo amaba, pero con san ahora es diferente, siento muchas mariposas con tan solo verla o imaginármela. Me alegro mucho que su mamá nos apoye, espero que mi mamá reaccione igual, aunque creo que mis papás no son iguales a los de san. Solo espero que nada nos separe porque realmente quiero estar con mi san, con mi novia. Que hermoso suena. San, mi novia.

Fin del pensamiento.

aqui va el cap 7 espero les guste y lo comenten. saludos a todos,besos y abrazos a todos :*


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. 

**En el glee club**

Shue: bien chicos, hoy serán sus duelos, acuérdense que el premio será una cena en breadstix. Así que comience la función. (Todos las duplas se fueron presentando, la última pareja fue britt con san)

S: vamos britt. Nuestro turno

B: si san, pero tengo miedo, y si no nos sale bien?

S: tranquila britt, confío en ti. Eres perfecta (abrazando a britt y poniéndose en posición para cantar)

Todos los chicos miraban la performance de las brittana, tenían una conexión única, parecía que estaban en una especie de burbuja y solo estaban ellas, cantaron como nunca antes, realmente les salió del corazón y sin duda todos lo pudieron notar, al terminar la presentación todos quedaron sorprendidos por tan perfecta performance. Todos aplaudieron con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Shue: bien chicos, creo que ya saben que pareja es la ganadora no?

K: es injusto

T: si yo lo hubiera hecho con Mike también hubiéramos flotado en una burbuja

M: yo y kurt no podemos tener esa increíble conexión por más que nos amemos como amigos (riéndose)

Shue: chicos les recuerdo que el destino formo las parejas, no yo.

S: no molesten, solo hemos puesto nuestro corazón en la canción, eso es todo. (Poniéndose colorada)

Q: pusiste el corazón en la canción o en britt? (haciendo reír a todos con el comentario)

S: jajaja, que graciosa fabray! Pero sabes una cosa, tienes razón. Les quiero informar a todos que britt me gusta y me gusta como nunca antes me había gustado alguien. Me da lo mismo lo que ustedes digan de mi, y les quería pedir disculpas si alguna vez los moleste o fui grosera con algunos.. (la interrumpieron)

R: con algunos santana? Jajajasja

S: bueno rachel, con todos he sido desagradable, por eso les pido disculpas. No volverá a ocurrir y todo es gracias a esta maravillosa rubia. (Abrazando tiernamente a britt)

Q: creo que alguien por fin pudo domar a santana lopez (todos se rieron )

B: oye quinn no la molestes, no seas mala (abrazando a santana)

Shue: bueno chicas, es hora de entregar el premio, redoble de tambores finn. La pareja ganadora es : Santana y brittany. Tomen chicas (entregándoles el premio)

B:SI, si san, ganamos (abrazando y besando a santana)

P: aun no me acostumbro a ver a dos de las chicas mas sexys besarse. Chicas, si quieren las puedo ayudar (poniendo cara de pervertido)

S: eres un asqueroso, puckerman. (lanzándole una mirada fulminante)

F: si puck,eres un pervertido

P: es una broma chicas, es una broma,tranquilas.

S:mas te vale puck,britt es solo mia.

A: y tu santana, de cuantas mas eres? (preguntando super celoso)

S: que dijiste sillas? No me vengas con cosas.

B: déjalo san, no lo pesques. Confio en ti. (Besando castamente a san)

S: si britt. Vámonos de aquí. Nos vemos mañana chicos. Adiós.

Todos: adiós, nos vemos. (todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas)

**Breadstix.**

S: britt?

B: dime san (mirándose a los ojos)

S: me encanta estar contigo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo.

B: no sanny, gracias a ti, eres la mejor novia que puedo pedir. (besándole la mano)

S:Britt, las dos somos las bendecidas, gracias al destino que nos junto en el parque,en el instituto, el destino sabia que nos tenia que unir y que estamos destinadas a estar juntas y amarnos. Somos la una para la otra. (mirándola con todo el amor del mundo)

B: san,eres perfecta. TE AMO (muy colorada)

S: de verdad britt? (no se esperaba que la rubia le dijera eso aun)

B: si san, Te amo,te amo, te amo. Eres lo mejor que puedo pedir. (poniéndose a llorar)

S: mi britt-britt! No llores preciosa, yo también te amo mi princesa, te amo con todo mi corazón (tratando de que britt no siga llorando)

B: Gracias sanny, pensé que aun era muy luego para decirte lo que siento, pero es la verdad mi amor,te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Eres mi todo, no dejare que nadie nos separe.

S:te amo britt. (uniéndose en un beso muy apasionado)

Sa: jhhm! Lamento separarlas chicas, pero creo que tu me debes una explicación (mirando fríamente a britt)

B: sam? Eres tu? Que haces aquí? (totalmente sorprendida al ver al rubio ahí )

S: quien es el britt? (confundida y un poco celosa)

Sa: contestale a tu ''novia'' britt. Dile quien soy yo, o mejor dicho,quien fui yo en tu vida. (enojado)

B: san, el es Sam Evans, mi ex novio. (tomando la mano de la latina)

Sa: solo eso britt?

B: si sam, solo eso.

Sa: britt, era el amor de tu vida, acaso no lo recuerdas? Eres una mentirosa brittany. Cuidado, puede que en cualquier momento te engañe con cualquier mujerzuela. (se fue indignado)

S: britt, me puedes decir que acaba de pasar aquí? Y por que ese boca de trucha dijo eso? (totalmente confundida)

B: siento todo esto san, pero es que hay algo de mi vida que no te he contado (bajando su mirada)

S: es el momento de que me cuentes entonces britt, te escucho (tratando de sonar comprensible)

B: lo que pasa san, es que…

**FLASHBACK**

Sa: pero britt… me puedes decir que significa esto? (totalmente sorprendido)

B: sam, tranquilo ,no es lo que parece.

Sa: estoy esperando una explicación brittany.

B: mira, no se como empezó pero hace unas semanas empecé a sentirme atraída por dani, y ella por mi. Y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos empezamos a besar y llegaste tu,todo paso sin querer

D: si sam, ha sido solo por experimentar.

Sa:por experimentar britt? Es así?

B: por experimentar dani? Pensé que me querías, solo fui un experimento para ti?

D: si britt, lo siento. (desviando la mirada)

B: no me puedes hacer esto, yo engañe a sam para que tu experimentaras?

D: lo siento britt, espero podamos seguir siendo amigas.

Sa: jamas pensé que serias capaz de hacerme esto britt. Yo te amo de verdad, pero me temo que tendre que contarle a tu papá, esto no se puede quedar asi. (con ganas de vengarse con su novia por su engaño con una mujer)

B: no sam, si mi papá se llega a enterar es capaz de mandarme lejos con tal que no vuelva a ver a dani. Por favor no le digas nada. (suplicaba britt)

Sa: lo siento brittany, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto. Adiós. Britt

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

B: asi que por eso ahora vivo aca san, nos cambiamos por eso. (apunto de ponerse a llorar)

S: tranquila britt, no llores. Todas las cosas pasan por algo amor, además gracias a eso ahora estamos juntas, y podemos ser felices, juntas. (abrazando a su novia)

B: pero sam nos vio san, que pasa si le cuenta a mi papá? Yo no me quiero alejar de ti san,no puedo vivir sin ti,no lo puedo permitir. (ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas)

S: Tranquila amor,ya pensaremos en algo. (abrazaba de forma tranquilizadora a britt)

B: no se que hacer san, si mi papá se entera es capaz de volver a cambiarnos de casa, yo no quiero.

S: amor,vamos a conversar con las chicas para planear algo si?

B: si san,vamos. Avisale a quinn que nos espere en su casa.

S:-. quinnie,necesitamos de tu ayuda,vamos a tu casa.-San

Q:-. Si san,las esperamos aca.-Quinn

S: ya amor, dijo que nos esperan en su casa.

B: nos esperan? Con quien esta? (pregunto confundida)

S: no le pregunte. Tal vez rachel

B: rachel? Rachel Berry? (sorprendida)

S:si amor,rachel diva Berry.

B: por que quinn estaría con rach?

S: están saliendo, o eso creo. Tal vez se reconciliaron(con una sonrisa)

B: que? Cuando paso eso?

S: en su campamento amor, no se. Yo me entere hace poco y fue igual de sorprendente.

B: aah. Ahora entiendo porque sus miradas secretas y el porque rach me apoyaba cuando quería ir a ver a las animadoras entrenar.

S:ibas a ver a entrenar a la animadoras?

B: varias veces quería ir,pero solo rach me quería acompañar. (colorada)

S: y quien querias ir a ver?

B: a una latina bastante sexy, de ojos color chocolate y pelo hermoso. (abrazando a san)

S: eres perfecta britt, nada nos podrá separa. Te amo y te quiero para siempre conmigo amor. (besando a britt, demostrando todo el amor que sentía)

B: vamos a ver a quinn (dirigiéndose a la casa de la otra animadora)

**EN LA CASA DE QUINN**

R: que le paso a san?

Q: no se rach,pero vienen para aca (sentándose al lado de su novia)

R:ojala no sea nada grave.

Q: eso espero amor.

R: si mi quinnie. (besando apasionadamente a quinn)

Q: me encantan tus besos.

R: asi? Entonces continúo (besando otra vez a quinn)

Q: podría estar asi todo el dia

R: yo también, estaría muy contenta de poder hacerlo.

Q: te amo rach ( mirándola a los ojos)

R: yo también te amo quinn

Estaban muy cómodamente acostadas en el sillón de quinn, besándose apasionadamente, cada vez el beso iba subiendo de temperatura, el ambiente cada vez estaba mas ardiente. Hasta que sintieron que golpean la puerta.

Q: diablos, deben ser las chicas. (parándose y arreglándose el pelo)

R: amor, tu labial esta muy corrido

Q: hola chicas, pasen (con una sonrisa, colorada y tratando de arreglar su pelo.)

S: wow quinn, creo que interrumpimos algo. (molestando a su amiga)

Q: no digas tonteras, solo estábamos viendo tele.

B: si quinn, con la tele apagada? (gritando desde el comedor)

S: aaajjsjsj te pillamos fabray. Eres una pervertida

Q: tu eres igual lopez

S: como digas quinn. Pero con britt vinimos a pedirles ayuda (sentándose al lado de britt)

R: que les paso chicas? En que las podemos ayudar?

S: estábamos en breadstix, pero de la nada apareció el ex de britt (las faberry miraron a britt)

B: si, llego sam y nos vio besándonos y dijo que se lo contaria a papá y si el se entera es capaz de mandarme lejos o algo. Y no me quiero separar de san (abrazando a la latina)

R: tranquila britt. Tenemos que pensar en algo. No te preocupes.

B: gracias chicas. Pero una pregunta (mirando a las faberry)

Q: que cosa britt?

B: por que están juntas, solas y muy acaloradas?

Q,R: eem.. (se miraron complices)

R: estoy saliendo con quinn. (tomando la mano de quinn)

S: hasta que al fin te atreviste fabray

R: santana lo sabia quinn?

Q: si amor. (abrazando a rachel)

R: chicas mañana es la fiesta de puck. Iremos?

S: si, osea no se. (mirando a britt)

Q: domada! (grito quinn)

S:cállate fabray.. (tirándole un cojin)

B: san. No seas mala

S:lo siento. (agachando la cabeza)

R:jajajaajaj es raro ver a santana lopez asi

S: asi como rachel?

R:pidiendo perdón por que alguien se lo dice. Y además ese alguien es mi mejor amiga.

S; el amor, britt es mi amor y gracias a ella soy mejor persona.

B: eres perfecta mi amor (besando a santana)

R: se ven muy tiernas

Q: nosotras también amor. (abrazando a rach)

R: entonces iremos mañana a la fiesta de puck?

B,S,Q: si. (con una sonrisa)

aqui les dejo el capitulo 8, espero les guste :) espero sus comentarios que les parece el fic. Saludos a todos :* besos y abrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**En el glee club**

R: chicos, con mi quinnie, britt y santana iremos a la fiesta que dará hoy puck, ustedes irán?

Me: Aun no me acostumbro a ver a quinn y santana aca. Pero me gusta (sonriéndole a las chicas)

B: acostúmbrense porque ellas se quedan aca, con nosotros.

A: que bien. A todos nos alegra mucho (dijo irónicamente)

T: yo con Mike si iremos , vamos con ustedes

K: con mercedes también nos apuntamos.

S: que bien. (abrazando a britt)

Shue: chicos, como ya saben se acercan las nacionales y tenemos que ensayar mucho, este año nos toca competir contra Dalton, su club es muy bueno. Asi que tenemos que trabajar duro.

F: yo puedo tocar cualquier canción en mi batería. (sonriendo)

P: tienes que aprender a bailar finn

Mi: yo te puedo ayudar a practicar

Shue: si Mike, eres el mejor bailarín del mckinley

R:y donde será la competencia señor shue?

Shue: si chicos, con respecto a eso. Tenemos que viajar a new york. Por lo que tenemos que juntar plata. Que idea se les ocurre?

R: podemos cantar?

A: podemos vender pasteles?

F: puck y yo podemos vender besos?

P: creo que fin tiene una buena idea, nos lloverían las chicas que nos quieren besar (poniendo cara de galan)

Shue: no chicos, creo que lo mejor seria vender pastele.

Me: yo se hacer chicos.

K: yo también,me gusta cocinar.

Shue: ya chicos, ustedes se dedican a cocinar entonces. Se pueden ir chicos. Nos vemos el lunes.

P: chicos los espero a todos en mi casa, la fiesta los espera.

S: si puck,si iran , vamos britt (entrelazando sus manos)

Q: nos vemos chicos,adiós. (saliendo con rach y las brittana)

B:san, nos vamos juntas? (haciendo un puchero)

S: si amor, vamos a descansar a mi casa, después nos alistamos para la fiesta de puck si?

B: si san, me gusta

Q: que harán chicas?

S: nos iremos a mi casa, y ustedes? (pregunto a las faberry)

R: no lo se, que vamos a hacer quinn?

Q: había pensado en ir a casa de san (mirando a la latina)

B: no hay problema, verdad san? (mirando a san con una sonrisa)

S: por supuesto amor. (mirando con cara de enojada a quinn)

R: quinn trajo el auto,nos podemos ir todas juntas.

S: si porque yo no traje el mio.

B: entonces vamos. (dirigiéndose al auto de la animadora rubia)

R: tengo hambre.

B: yo también sanny (abrazando a san)

S: en la casa comemos amor, tu igual duende.

R: no me digas asi santanas.

Q: jajajajaj duende jajsajs…. (paro de reir por la mirada que le dio rachel)

S: creo que a cierta rubia de ojos verdes la dejaran sin besos jajjajsja

B: no te burles san, o si no, tu también te quedaras sin besos.

S: mejor me callo.

Q: pero que dominada tienen a santana. Jajaajaja

R: cállate quinn, o si no de verdad estaras un mes sin besos.

B: rach, tu no aguantarías un mes sin besos. Ajajajja

Q: mejor nadie se queda sin besos. Todas felices (haciendo reir a las cuatro por el comentario)

**EN CASA DE SANTANA**

M: hola chicas. Pasen.

S: hola mamá

B: hola Marie. (dándole un beso y un abrazo)

M: como estas britt? Como te ha tratado san?

B: bien gracias, san es definitivamente la mejor. (abrazando a san)

M: que se ven lindas juntas. Hola quinn. Y tu quien eres? (apuntando a rachel)

R: hola señora lopez, yo soy rachel Berry.

Q: es mi novia Marie.

R: que gusto conocerte rachel y dime Marie, señora lopez me hace sentir vieja.

S:jajaja sabía que le diría algo asi a rach. Jajajaja

M: quieren algo para tomar chicas?

S,B,Q,R: bueno.

S: que quieren hacer?

R: comamos,tengo hambre

Q: yo también quiero comer ,muero de hambre

B:yo quiero ver una pelicula

S: ya, entonces comemos mientras vemos una película?

B: me parece muy buena idea. (besando a santana)

M: aquí están los jugos chicas. Les traje palomitas y papas fritas para que coman.

Q: te amo Marie, gracias por alimentarme. Moría de hambre (empezando a comer)

R: gracias, teníamos hambre jaajajaj

M: santana, deja que britt coma y con eso me refiero a comida, no a ti.

S: mamá! (exclamo santana poniedose roja)

G: que hace tanta mujer hermosa en mi casa? (pregunto el papá de la latina)

S: hola papá, hemos venido a ver una película.

Q: hola Gabriel, tanto tiempo (abrazando al latino)

G: y ustedes ? (mirando a rachel y brittany con una sonrisa)

R: hola, soy rachel Berry

B: yo, eeh.. soy, mi nombre es.. (por los nervios no podía hablar)

S: ella es brittany papá. (tomando de la mano a su novia)

G: aaah. Que gusto conocerte britt. (abrazando a brittany) Santana habla mucho de ti.

B: asi san? Bueno señor lopez espero que haya dicho cosas buenas (sonriendo a su suegro)

S: obvio que si britt,solo cosas buenas.

Q: que domada san. (molestando a santana)

R: no seas molesta quinn. (retando a quinn)

S: somos dos quinn jajajaja

G: bueno chicas yo venia a buscar a Marie para ir al cumpleaños de mi jefe.

M: asi es, asi que chicas pórtense bien. Santana no te aproveches de brittany

S: mamá,no me dejes en vergüenza

M: llevas lo caliente en la sangre hija. Tu padre era igual.

G: asi es, eres toda una lopez san. Bueno adiós chicas y cuídense.

R,Q,B,S: adiós. (despidiendo al señor y señora lopez)

Q: y entonces que haremos? (mirando a sus amigas)

R: no íbamos a ver una película?

B: si, veamos bambi (haciéndole un puchero a san)

S: si mi amor,como tu quieras (besando a britt)

Q: que empalagosas, ey san. Baja la calentura, o si no con rach tendremos que irnos

B: jajaajaj ya san,pone la película.

R: ven quinn, siéntate conmigo. (haciéndole un espacio en el sillón)

Q: si amor, venga mi cosita. (abrazando a rach)

S: y las empalagosas somos nosotras jajaj (sentándose al lado de britt)

B: se ven lindas juntas, me gustan como parejas.

S: ya amor,veamos la película.

B: te amo san. (besando a san)

S: también te amo bonita.

Vieron la película se rieron, disfrutaron a sus novias, se besaron, se abrazaron, la pasron muy bien las cuatro juntas. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que era la hora de dirigirse a la fiesta de puck. Lo cual cada una de las chicas se fueron a arreglar a sus casas y quedaron de juntarse en la casa de puck.

**EN LA CASA DE PUCK.**

P: hasta que llegas morena. (abrazando a san)

S: vaya puck,esto esta lleno. (admirando la cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa de su amigo)

F: si san, esto va a reventar.

S: no han llegado las chicas?

P: no san.

F: mira,alla viene quinn y rachel.

P: aun no me acostumbro a ver a las sexy con otras chicas sexy. Es muy perturbador (con cara de pervertido)

Q: hola chicos, vaya puck, solo falta el director figgins en la fiesta. Jajaja

R: si,kurt. Estamos en la entrada. Dale si. Vengan (cortando el teléfono)

F: eran los del glee?

R: si. alla vienen (apuntando a todos los del glee, incluido artie)

Me: hola chicos.

K: wow, esto esta muy lleno.

P: asi es. Es la mejor fiesta.

S: vamos a bailar?

Q: si , vamos.

Mi: me encanta bailar (tomando de la mano a su novia dirigiéndose bailar)

Me: me gusta es fiesta.

K: es interesante. Quien es el? (pregunto a mercedes)

Me: quien es quien? (mirando hacia donde apunto kurt)

K: ellos, no son del mckinley

Me: el es muy lindo. (apuntando a un chico rubio de boca llamativa)

Q: oye amor, ire al baño. (entrando a la casa)

R: si amor. Te espero. (siguiendo bailando con los demás)

S: y quinn?

B: fue al baño amor.

Q: oye idiota. Las damas primero. (empujando a un chico que también quería entrar al baño)

Sa: lo siento. Quinn? Eres tu quinn. (abrazando a quinn)

Q: wow sam. Que chico es el mundo.

Sa: es el destino quinn. Y rachel?

Q: esta alla afuera. Bailando con los chicos.

Sa: a que bien. Oye y en donde estudias?

Q: en mckinley

Sa :esto es increíble, yo llegue el miércoles y también estudiare allí.

Q: seremos compañeros entonces. Que bueno.

Sa: me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo. También se cambio al mckinley.

Q: entonces nos veremos el lunes en el instituto.

Sa: asi es. Adiós quinn. Nos vemos (despidiéndose de quinn)

Q: hasta el lunes. (entrando al baño)

S: y quinn se perdió?

B: si rach. Deberías ir a buscarla.

R: ustedes creen?

S: allá viene.

Q: rach. A que no sabes a quien me encontré allá adentro.

R: a quien amor?

Q: a sam.

R: sam? Wow. Y que hace acá?

S: que feo nombre. (acordándose del ex de la rubia de ojos azules)

Q: no se que hace. Pero estudiara con nosotras.

R: vaya que coincidencia.

B: sigamos bailando entonces.

Q: siii. Que siga la fiesta.

S: ven britt. Bailemos. (Abrazando a su rubia)

B: te amo mi amor, eres la mejor del mundo

S: yo también britt-britt. Gracias por estar en mi destino.

B: gracias a ti san. Te amo. (besando apasionadamente a la latina)

S: amor, quieres que nos vamos a mi casa? (mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

B: estaremos solas? (mirando los labios de san)

S: si amor, solas tu y yo. Que dices?

B: vamos san, llévame contigo. (saliendo de la fiesta, dirigiéndose a la casa de la latina.)

S: oye quinn! Ven (llamando a la rubia de ojos verdes)

Q: dime san, que quieres?

S: eeh. Con britt nos iremos a mi casa, estamos un poco cansada, ya sabes (poniéndose colorada)

Q: si san. "cansadas" se llama ahora. Jajaja eres una pervertida san. Ya vayan. Estamos hablando. Y cuídate si san. Te quiero

S: gracias Q. avisale a rach que britt se quedara conmigo si?

Q: si san, adiós.

aqui esta el cap 9 espero les guste. saludos :)


End file.
